gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Becca Tobin
|twitter = becbecbobec |imdb = 3927923}} Rebecca "Becca" Melise Tobin (*18. Januar 1986 in Marietta, Georgia) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie Kitty Wilde dar. Leben Becca wuchs in Marietta im US-Bundesstaat Georgia auf. Sie hat eine ältere Schwester und ihre Eltern sind beide Anwälte. Ebenso wie ihr Charakter Kitty war sie Cheerleaderin, jedoch nur in der siebten und achten Klasse, danach fing sie mit dem Tanzen an. Während ihres letzten Schuljahres wechselte sie von ihrer Theaterschule auf eine öffentliche Schule. Die anderen Mädchen dort nannten sie aber "Theaterfreak" und "Nerd". Sie sagten ihr, dass sie niemals berühmt werden würde und drohten ihr sogar mit Prügel. Außerdem bekam sie beleidigende SMS. Heute unterstützt sie Bullyville und ist gegen Mobbing. Sie schloss die Wheeler High School im Jahr 2004 ab und hat einen Abschluss am AMDA College. Mit 18 Jahren zog sie nach New York und spielt dort in einigen Theaterstücken mit. Kitty ist ihre erste große Rolle. Tobin schloss die AV Universität nach sieben Jahren im Juni 2013 als Jahrgangsbeste ab. Sie war mit dem Night Club Besitzer Matt Bendik liiert, der am 10. Juli 2014 im Alter von 35 Jahren tot in einem Hotel aufgefunden wurde. Die Todessache ist bislang ungeklärt, doch ein Fremdverschulden oder eine Überdosis wurden bereits ausgeschlossen. Nachdem keine offizielle Todesursache gefunden wurde, wurde davon ausgegangen Bendik sei an einem durch Stress ausgelösten Herzinfarkt gestorben. Am 17. Mai 17 2016 verkündete Tobin während der Dienstagsepisode ihres "LadyGang"-Podcasts, dass sie und Freund Zach Martin sich verlobt haben. Das Paar heiratete am 03. Dezember 2016. Ihre Glee-Kollegin Jane Lynch hielt die Zeremonie ab. Karriere Mit vier Jahren stand Becca zum ersten Mal auf der Bühne und spielte einen Christbaum in ihrer Schulferienschauspiel. Sie zog mit 18 nach New York und fing sofort zu arbeiten an, so zum Beispiel als Zweitbesetzung am Broadway und als Ersatz für das Musical "Rock of Ages". Des Weiteren spielte sie in kleineren Theaterprojekten mit, in den meisten als Zweitbesetzung, und tourte 2011 mit dem Trans-Siberian-Orchester. Sie erschien in der Mai 2013-Ausgabe von Maxim. Becca wurde zusammen mit ihren Co-Stars Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist und Dean Geyer als Botschafterin des neuen Coca Cola-Produkts, P10 300 ml Coke Mismo, ausgewählt. Im Juni 2013 flogen sie in die Philippinen nach Manila, um das Produkt zu unterstützen, in dem sie verschiedene Einkaufszentren besuchten und sich mit Fans trafen. June Moss Tobin startete ihren eigenen Fashionblog "June Moss", der nach ihrer Großmutter June und Kate Moss benannt ist. Fempire Sie co-moderierte PodcastOne's "Fempire" mit Keltie Knight und Jac Vanek, das am 08. Dezember 2015 startete und anschließend wöchentlich am Dienstag veröffentlicht wird. Filmografie Broadway *2009-2011: Rock of Ages (mehrere Rollen) Serien *2009: Wiener & Wiener als Heather *2012-2015: Glee *2013: Watch What Happens: Live als sie selbst *2013: Master Chef als sie selbst (Episoe 4x10) *2013: The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson als sie selbst (Episode 10x45) *2013: Dancing with the Stars als sie selbst (Episode 17x03) *2013: Good Day L.A. als sie selbst *2013: Teen Choice Awards 2013 als sie selbst *2014: Drop Dead Diva als Empress Katia (Episode 6x11) *2014: Mystery Girls als Kimmee (Episode 1x05) *2014: House of DVF als sie selbst *2014: Omg! Insider als sie selbst *2015: NCIS: Los Angeles als Blaze Talcott (1 Folge) *2016: SINs als Cordelia Jagger (3 Folgen) Diskografie Für Glee Alben *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles *2013: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *2015: Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 *2015: Glee: The Music, Child Star *2015: Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester *2015: Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club EPs *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2013: Movin' Out (EP) *2014: City of Angels (EP) Trivia *Als bestes Geschenk überhaupt bezeichnt sie ihren Hund Sophie, den sie von ihren Eltern einmal zu Weihnachten bekam und der einen Tumor hatte. *Sie war, bevor sie gecastet wurde, schon ein Fan von Glee. *Naya Rivera gab ihr von allen Cast-Mitgliedern den besten Rat, nämlich immer deinen Text zu können und pünktlich zu sein. *Ihre Lieblingsserien sind "The Real Housewives" und "Curb Your Enthusiasm". Sie bevorzugt die Beverly Hills- und New York-Serien. *Sie war hingerissen, als sie Ellen Barkin auf einer Party von Ryan Murphy traf. *Sie verbrachte Thanksgiving 2012 bei Jane Lynch, die die Leute zu sich einlud, die es nicht rechtzeitig dafür nach Hause schafften. *Sie würde gern Country-Songs in Glee singen. Die Dixie Chicks und Miranda Lambert sind ihre Favoriten. *Schokolade ist ihr heimliches Laster und Twix ihre Lieblingsnascherei. *Ebenso wie ihre Eltern will ihre ältere Schwester Anwältin werden. *Sie bewarb sich für Glee mit I Kissed A Girl von Katy Perry. *Einer ihre peinlichsten Momente bei Glee war während des Drehs zu Ladies First, wo sie vor einer Menge Leuten, stolperte. *Ihr Lieblingsessen sind Pommes. *Ihr Lieblings-A-List-Paar ist Jennifer Aniston und Justin Theroux. *Sie möchte gerne einmal nach Griechenland reisen. *Während ihr Charakter Kitty noch zur High School geht, ist Becca einige Monate älter als Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Amber Riley und Naya Rivera, die die vier Absolventinnen von Glee spielten. *Wenn sie den Glee-Cast mit nur einem Wort beschreiben müsste, würde sie "bomb.com" nehmen. *Ihre besten Freunde im Glee Cast sind Blake Jenner und Jenna Ushkowitz. *Ihr Vater ist Jude. *Ihre Lieblingssängerin ist Celinè Dion, die ebenso ihr heimliches Laster ist. *Sie ist ein Fan von "Grease" und "Annie", wodurch sie begriffen hat, dass sie schauspielern will. *Sie liebt Olivia Newton-John, aber ihr Lieblingscharakter aus "Grease" ist Rizzo. *Sie würde Kitty als einen Mix aus Quinn und Santana beschreiben, ihre liebste Eigenschaft an ihr, ist ihre Einstellung und sie möchte mehr über ihr Leben zu Hause erfahren. *Ihr Lieblings Lady GaGa-Song ist Yoü and I. *Sie mag lieber Action- als Horrorfilme. *Sie mag lieber Pfannkuchen als Waffeln. *Sie mag lieber Kaffee als Tee. *Der Hochzeitstag ihrer Eltern ist am 03. September. *Sie co-moderierte die zwölfte, jährliche "AIDS Project Los Angeles Oscar Viewing"-Party. Der Künstler Jason Mecier malte mit heißen Tamales ein Porträt von ihr, da von ihr unterschrieben und zum Sammeln von Geld für die Organisation, versteigert wurde. *Sie ging mit Coll Prattes, der heute ein Tänzer von P!nk ist, zu ihrem Abschlussball. *Der 2013 verstorbene Schauspieler Paul Walker war ihr erster Hollywood-Schwarm. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6